


We are up to no good

by ms_wincheslock



Series: Marauders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_wincheslock/pseuds/ms_wincheslock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tardes de fin de semana con mucho tiempo libre en las que a James y Sirius se les ocurren todo tipo de tonterías. Remus está encantado de escuchar las tonterías de sus amigos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are up to no good

Sirius y James pueden pasarse horas tirados en sus camas mirando al techo sin hacer nada. Horas y horas en las que James lanza su snitch de la suerte al aire y la mira revolotear sobre su cabeza durante unos segundos antes de atraparla de nuevo y Sirius fuma un cigarrillo tras otro. El cielo se oscurece sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando Remus entra en la habitación y suelta los libros sobre su cama (la única que está hecha, por cierto). Les lanza una mirada suspicaz a ambos y Sirius le devuelve una sonrisa torcida, con un cigarrillo sostenido en equilibrio entre los labios.

-¿No os habéis movido de ahí en toda la tarde?- pregunta Remus aunque ya sabe la respuesta.

-Es sábado, Lunático.- se queja James por toda respuesta, su voz amortiguada por la almohada que tiene contra la cara.

-Además, ha sido una tarde de lo más productiva.- añade Sirius, exhalando perezosamente una nube de humo que se une al que ya inunda la habitación. Remus encara una ceja, divertido, acercándose a la cama de Sirius.

-¿En serio?

-Sip, hemos concluido oficialmente que Dumbledore y Minnie están liados.- responde James, como si estuviera dándole la noticia del siglo.

-¿Minnie?- pregunta Remus, intrigado a su pesar. Así que se sienta en el borde de la cama de Sirius, dispuesto a escuchar los desvaríos de sus amigos.

-¡McGonagall! Dios espero que nunca se me escape llamarla Minnie a la cara, como aquella vez que llamé barbitas a Dumbledore.- responde Jamie y a Remus se le escapa una carcajada que se transforma en una exclamación ahogada de sorpresa cuando los brazos de Sirius rodean su cintura, tirando de él para que se recueste en la cama. La risa ronca de Sirius resuena junto a su oído y Remus sabe que el otro puede sentir su corazón saltándose un latido. Sirius vuelve a reírse y le da un beso en la sien. Remus pone los ojos en blanco, recolocándose en los brazos del chico hasta que Sirius puede apoyar la barbilla sobre su cabeza. Los dos tienen una sonrisa tonta en la cara y James los está mirando con las cejas alzadas antes de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Bu-bueno, ¿por qué dices que Dumbledore y McGonagall están liados?- pregunta Remus, sonrojado hasta las orejas, puede sentir a Sirius sonreír contra su pelo. Y James vuelve a saltar al tema de inmediato, sus ojos castaños brillando de emoción.

-Pues mira, primero están siempre juntos. Pero SIEMPRE, osea, Minnie siempre se sienta a su lado en las comidas y cuando Dumbledore está haciendo un anuncio ella siempre está más cerca de él. Además siempre llegan a la vez a los sitios. Vamos, que ni Sirius y yo tenemos tanta sincronización.- James sigue enumerando las solidísimas razones de su teoría mientras Remus asiente y Sirius intenta distraerle acariciándole la espalda con los dedos y riendo en silencio cuando recibe un codazo en respuesta.

-Eso está muy bien Sherlock, pero estoy bastante seguro de que Dumbledore es gay.- interviene Remus cuando James empieza a repetirse. La cara del buscador es un poema.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¿Cómo va a ser Dumbledore gay? Osea, ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Es que has visto algo? No se estaría liando con Slughorn, ¿no?- James parece verdaderamente horrorizado por la imagen mental.

-¡Ugh no! ¡Por Dios!- exclama Remus, estremeciéndose con la idea.- Que asco, James.

-Sí, gracias por las pesadillas, hermano.- ríe Sirius.- Y por cierto, Sherlock soy yo, Jamie aquí es Watson como mucho.

-Lo que tú digas.- replica James, agitando la mano.- ¿Por qué dices que Dumbledore es gay?- Remus se encoge de hombros.

-No sé, esas cosas se notan si sabes fijarte.- responde. No quiere decir que James no sea más obtuso que un ladrillo, que lo es, pero la verdad es que Dumbledore tampoco iba dejando una hilera de novios tras de sí.

-Es el radar gay, Cornamenta. ¿Nunca has oído hablar de él? Los gays pueden detectar a otro gay a medio kilómetro de distancia.- dice Sirius conteniendo la risa a duras penas. Remus abre la boca para contradecirle pero los dedos de Sirius clavándose en sus costillas le hacen callar y se limita a asentir.

-Alucinante.- murmura Jamie.- ¿Y tú qué, Sirius?

-Yo soy bi, soy una criatura mítica.- responde Sirius con el rostro imperturbable. A Remus se le escapa un poco la risa.- Aunque yo nunca he necesitado distinguir si a alguien le atraen los tíos o las tías, porque yo atraigo a todo el mundo sin excepción.

-Te lo tienes muy creído, Canuto.- James vuelve a tumbarse en su cama, parce que el trauma se le ha pasado un poco.

-Ya ves, muchos humos para ser un chucho pulgoso.- añade Remus sonriendo con picardía.

-¿A quién llamas tú pulgoso?- pregunta Sirius indignado. De improvisto las manos de Sirius están en todas partes y Remus se retuerce en carcajadas sin poder evitarlo, odiaba que Sirius le atacara con cosquillas sabiendo que eran su punto débil. Se revuelven en la cama, uno intentando huir y el otro persiguiéndole, hasta que Remus está debajo de Sirius en la cama, respirando agitadamente por las cosquillas, y los ojos de Sirius se fijan en sus labios y se oscurecen un poco.

-Vale, aquí es cuando yo me largo.- dice James levantándose de un salto. Remus está a punto de decirle que no hace falta, no le parece justo echar a James de su habitación, pero la mano de Sirius sobre su boca se lo impide.

-Me parece una buena idea.- dice el moreno y James sacude la cabeza y sonríe, agachándose para ponerse los zapatos en un segundo.

Justo cuando James se está levantando de nuevo la puerta de la habitación se abre y un Peter cargado de libros hasta las cejas entra para verse a saltado por James, que le hace darse la vuelta y lo empuja de nuevo hacia las escaleras.

-Vamos Colagusano, te voy a contar una historia preciosa sobre Dumbledore liándose con Slughorn.- oyen decir a James antes de que la puerta se cierre tras ellos.

Remus estalla en una carcajada que se ve interrumpida en seguida por los labios de Sirius sobre los suyos. Remus enreda los dedos en el pelo del otro y cualquier pensamiento sobre Dumbledore o Slughorn o McGonagall o cualquier otra cosa desaparecen por completo de su mente.

Una semana más tarde la profesora McGonagall pasa por la clase recogiendo la redacción sobre la historia de las transformaciones humano-animal en la cultura egipcia hasta detenerse frente a James, que se ha visto atrapado en la primera fila junto a Frank Longbottom por llegar tarde.

-¿Dónde está su redacción señor Potter?- pregunta la profesora, a estas alturas solo sigue preguntando porque las escusas se están volviendo cada vez más originales.

-Una cría de Colacuerno Hungaro entró por la ventana de nuestra habitación y la quemó justo cuando acababa de terminarla.- responde James, encogiéndose de hombros.- Lo siento, Minnie.- McGonagal abre un poco más los ojos con sorpresa y casi se puede sentir a toda la clase conteniendo la risa, incluso Lily Evans, que no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

-¿Cómo me ha llamado, señor Potter?- pregunta la profesora con tranquilidad.

-Yo… oh Dios mío.- murmura James, abriendo la boca con horror al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

-No hace falta que se lo diga, señor Potter, pero está usted….

-Castigado, ya.- la interrumpe James, hundiéndose en su asiento. Y Remus y Sirius no pueden contenerse más y sus carajadas histéricas inundan el aula desde la última fila, ganándoles a ambos una tarde de castigo y la oportunidad de meterse con James durante tres horas de manera ininterrumpida.


End file.
